Magic and Mockingjays
by LilEmber
Summary: What would have happened if the Death Eaters had won the Second Wizarding War? What would have happened if the Capitol had crushed the rebellion? Read to find out
1. Hogwarts Reaping, narrated by Hermione

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Hunger Games. **

**P. is my first story ever. It would really help to boost my confidence if you would review my story.**

Hermione was woken by Ginny.

"Get up! Get up! Oh, do get up Hermione! "

"What?" she mumbled sleepily.

"We're all to go to the Great Hall! Come on, hurry up, get dressed, and come with me. We can't get into anymore trouble!"

Hermione knew what she was talking about. After they had lost the Second Wizarding war, she and the Weasleys' lives had been in great danger. Harry had already been executed, and she didn't want to be next. She put on her Hogwarts uniform and went with Ginny. When she got to the Great Hall, surprisingly, she found that all the tables and chairs had been filled. All the Ministry's so called "Undesirables" were sitting on the floor. She was just in time. Dolores Umbridge, the person running the Muggle Born Registration Commission was about to make an announcement.

"As you all know, Purebloods, real wizards won the Second Wizarding War. You all know, that my motto is: Naughty children deserved to be punished. So, we witches and wizards have teamed up with highly respected Muggles to recreate the 75th Hunger Games Quarter Quell! "

Crowds chattered loudly as soon as she had finished talking.

"Quiet!" Umbridge shouted.

Silence filled the hall.

"The Hunger Games, as Mudbloods will know, is a competition to survive. The goal is to get out of the arena alive."

Silence fills the hall again, as everyone understood what she was saying. You had to kill, or be killed.

"There will be twelve teams, one for each district of Panem, this country we are teaming up with. Each team will have four undesirable children from the age of twelve to eighteen. Two boys, two girls. Their names will be drawn out of the reaping balls. Good luck to all, and may the odds, be in your favor!"

Wait a minute! Where, exactly did they get the slips of paper from? Suddenly, a flashback occurred to Hermione's mind. She remembered being asked to sign her name on a slip of paper. Ron and Ginny had also done the same.

"Now for Team One!"

Umbridge pulled out two names out of each reaping ball.

"Olivia Phogon! Aimee Scherer! Andrei Mihailov! Adam Dragonix!"

A fourteen year old Hufflepuff girl, a pretty Beauxbatons girl of sixteen, a tough Durmstrang boy that looked about eighteen, and a Ravenclaw boy of seventeen walked to the stage. Umbridge announced the tributes for Team 2 and so on. After Umbridge had announced the tributes for Team 11, Hermione thought that she had a chance at being safe. Umbridge plunged her had into the reaping balls for the last time.

"Neville Longbottom!"

No! Neville didn't stand a chance!

"Ginevra Weasley!"

Wait… WHAT!

"Ronald Weasley!"

Hermione wanted to faint.

"And…" Umbridge paused before reading out the last unlucky name, keeping the crowd in suspense.

"Hermione Granger."


	2. District 12 Reaping, narrated by Katniss

I calm myself down. No, try to calm myself down. But I can't. I say to myself, everyone's names will be in the reaping balls, just like mine. But knowing President Snow, he probably has given orders for the reaping balls to be rigged, so my name and Peeta's are very likely to be pulled out. And this year, as they are recreating the Third Quarter Quell, each district has to double the number of tributes produced, like the Second Quarter Quell, the one that Haymitch won. At least this year, if all of the district's children are the last four left, they will be allowed to live. Effie comes up on the stage. She comes up and says "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be in your favour!" with her silly Capitol accent. "Ladies first!" she says, like always, reaches into the glass ball with the girls' names and pulls two out.

"Katniss Everdeen!"

No surprise there.

"Primrose Everdeen!"

Oh no. Me and Prim walk hand in hand to the stage. If only I could volunteer for her. She squeezes my hand, like Peeta did, the first time I walked onto that stage. But really, I've been expecting this. If anyone needs comforting, it's her. So I squeeze her hand back. Effie reaches into the glass ball with the boys' names, and again, pulls out two.

"Peeta Mellark!"

Shocker.

"And… Gale Hawthorn."

Wait! Gale's nineteen! How did his name get in there? Then I remember. In return for not being executed, Gale has to put his name down for every Hunger Games for the rest of his life, unless he comes out of a Hunger Games alive. And we all know what that means.


	3. Meeting Effie, narrated by Hermione

Hermione took a miserable one last look at her Hogwarts dormitory. Who knew if she'd ever see it again? She checked and double checked that her wand and her Time Turner in her robes. They were each allowed to bring a wand and a magical item of choice to use in the arena. She, Ron, Ginny and Neville had consulted each other on this matter. She was bringing her Time Turner, Neville was bringing a big bottle full of essence of dittany, Ron was bringing Harry's invisibility cloak and Ginny was bringing Harry's Firebolt. When Harry had died, the Death Eater controlled Ministry had been humane enough to obey Harry's will.

"Open up, please!" said a feminine voice, knocking on the door.

"Ginny! They're here!"cried Hermione. Ginny, who was stroking Crookshanks on her bed, looked rather upset. Ginny got up and opened the door. Outside was standing a young woman with hair an exaggerated gold colour and an over enthusiastic smile.

"Hello. I'm Effie. I'm your escort."

"Hi,Effie." Hermione and Ginny said at the same time. The girls exchanged glances.

"Well, don't just stand around. Grab your things and come with me." Hermione and Ginny got their things and followed Effie to the Gryffindor common room, where Ron and Neville were waiting.

"You'll be going to the Capitol by train. Could someone summon those train tickets? They're on the table next to the fireplace."

"I'll do it." Hermione responded.

"Accio tickets!" They flew into Hermione's hand and she gave them to Effie.

"Thank you." Effie beamed at Hermione.

"Now, let's get moving, shall we?"


End file.
